Marriage Game
by Zaki-kun
Summary: What happens when playboy Sasuke and a not so love lucky Sakura have to live together due to a completely legitimate arranged marriage.. Rated M for a reason SasuSaku AU


**Marriage Game**

 _By Zaki-kun_

 ** _Warning: Rated M for mature themes & language. There's very graphic steam (who doesn't like that huh c;) so don't like- don't read_**

* * *

 _Dear Diary..._

* * *

Overlapping coffee rings decorated the otherwise clear surface of the oak table. Sakura watched with her chin resting in her arms, her tired green eyes following the movement of her boyfriends hand gripping the mug as he constantly lifted and moved it around, staining the object below. His movement was a lot more interesting to her than the bullshit spurring out of his mouth.

It seemed as though he finally realised she wasn't taking notice to his words, but he wasn't offended the slightest bit. Instead he smiled a charming smile.

"So all is forgiven, babe?"

She lifted her gaze, but kept still otherwise, and just looked into his dazzling grey eyes. The only thought going through her mind is if she should argue her point to him or just leave it all be and let life go on.

 _I mean, things like this happen all the time. Well, they do with me anyway... But there's rocky parts in everyone's relationships. ...Oh Sakura, stop trying to convince yourself you actually care about what's going on. You know you just want to sleep._

And that she did want.

So she just nodded at him.

She watched with disinterest as his smirk broadened and showed off his straight, white teeth. She didn't notice him move and felt shock surge through her body when he lifted her off her seat and held her up to his tall height to kiss her plump, pink lips. "Thanks baby, I promise I won't mess up again."

 _I swear he said that the last two times...or was it three?_

He pulled her body flush against his when he finished speaking and his lips were back on hers again. His wide hands moved down her body to her thighs to wrap them around his narrow waist, which she apathetically complied to, before her slipped them up to her butt and _squeezed_.

"Mmmh," he groaned at the feel off her soft cheeks in his hands. "That Mita girl," he went back in for another kiss, running his tongue along her teeth and gently pulling at her lower lip when he drew back, "She has nothing on you Saku."

His hands were down her leggings by the time she bothered to stop him.

She gracefully slid out of his hold and a soft tap was heard when her dainty feet touched the wooden floorboards. "I'm tired, goodnight." And with that, she turned with every intention to go to her room and sleep. This was why she wasn't too happy when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist and pull her back to him, her back against his front. She also wasn't especially delighted to feel and large bulge poking her behind, her boyfriend grinding it in more and thrusting with desperate wanting.

 _Wasn't the whore he fucked a few hours ago enough?_

She abruptly stepped away from him and turned, her green eyes vibrant with annoyance. "Go home Hitoki."

The handsome man watched her back as she walked away from him and turned off the light, leaving him in the dark room alone.

* * *

Dangerously bright lights flashed in the large, crowded hall. Drunk, sweaty bodies swayed in clumsy motions to the overly upbeat, deafening music.

A group of young men sat at a circular table (located at the very far corner of the room) piled with chips and rows of cards. Girls wearing next-to-nothing made themselves comfortable on the laps of these people and giggled regularly for the pure purpose of attracting their attention. It was a difficult task though, since all were immersed in the game going on in front of them.

"So Shika," a very attractive blonde haired male started, "I've heard you've got a new shiny toy."

"Forget it." Were the words of a dark haired young man whose hair was scraped back into a ponytail that complimented his features very well.

"C'mon man! Don't be such a tightass bitch and actually bet something people would really put their money on. Let's make this interesting."

The man being addressed grunted then shrugged, which was followed by a nod. Two guys sitting beside him smirked and smacked his back. He didn't care much if he lost it- only one less car in his collection of many.

A few minutes later the blonde spoke again, "go on Uchiha."

In the far corner sat an undeniably alluring man, with ebony hair that camouflaged into the surrounding shadows and eyes darker than the devils soul. He seemed to take no notice of what was being said to him and kept his attention on a red haired girls cleavage which he was sucking around harshly, leaving purple marks. A brunette was crouched behind him where he sat, massaging her finger through his inky black locks with her chest pressed firmly to his back.

"What the fuck man, get a room!" Looks of disgust were directed at the Uchiha. He looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend and then nodded, taking his advice. He pulled the red head up with him, leaving the now pouting brunette behind, and led them elsewhere.

"Sasuke! I didn't mean it literally!"

Sasuke just shrugged. "Take whatever I was betting Dobe, I could care less."

 _In the end, it's only a bit of money._

The guys at the table exchanged looks of exasperation. A feral looking one with face paint took generous gulp of a drink that surely wasn't his first off the night. "Has that guy ever had a proper, full on legit relationship?"

"I don't even know man- but I doubt it. _Highly_." was Naruto's reply, to which he added a long sigh.

"Bet he's fucked over 90% of the girls in Konoha," said one of them who looked to suit the role of the quiet, observant type of person due to his large coat, black circular glasses and silent demeanour.

Shikamaru chuckled. "That guy," he took a long whiff of his cigarette, "can do whatever the fuck he pleases whenever the fuck he wants with his family holding as much power as they do."

A low rumble of chuckles and mumbles of agreement followed his oh so truthful words.

* * *

"Wait, lemme get this straight, you _welcomed_ his ass back into your bloody home after he _cheated_ on you for the **second** fuckin' time this _MONTH_?!" A pretty blue eyed girl all but screeched into the ear of her friend who was sitting right next to her.

"Wow, you could scream of Konoha," said the pink haired girl, rubbing her now-sore ear. A bitter look was directed back to her. The pinkette sighed. "Look Ino-pig, I know you don't like Hitoki- heck, _I_ don't even really like him, but you and I both know for a fact he's better than all the guys I've been with during my entire 23 years of life."

A thoughtful look crossed the Yamanaka's face. "I know Sakura, but-"

"I'd rather be with him than be alone," Sakura quickly cut her off with her gentle spoken words, a meaningful look in her glittering eyes.

Ino huffed in a lot of air before speaking again. "Sakura, you're a beautiful, intelligent, independent, capable woman that can get someone so much better than a fuckboy like Hitoki. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. And you know what," a determined look now firmly planted itself on the baby blue eyed blondes face, "I'm going to find you someone else, even if I have to sell me soul in the process."

Sakura just stared at her best friend, who wasn't even looking at her for she was already examining any man that walked passed.

"Just wait a little while and I'll find you someone okay," Ino winked at her. "He might not be perfect but who is hmm?" Sakura just tilted her head down, knowing there's no chance anything she'd say now would change Ino's mind. She knows the world would be a much easier place to live in if she just lets her do what she wants.

* * *

The night was cool and crisp. Every once in a while, a fresh breeze would glide passed his pale nose as he relaxed on a pure white, curved outdoor lounge chair just in front of his crystal blue pool. It was once of his favourite pieces of furniture he spent a lot of time idling on.

He was just about to fall into a welcoming deep sleep when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Yo Sasuke."

"Dobe?" He groaned, furrowing his shapely eyebrows to form an irritated expression.

"Dude, I need to ask you something quite serious." Sasuke opened his eyes at this and gave him a lazy look to carry on talking. "Have you ever been in a genuine, long-term, serious, however you want to describe it, relationship before?"

The Uchiha stared at him dully for what felt like hours before he replied "why the fuck would I ever want one of them?"

Naruto had never had such a strong urge to punch his friend in his entire life.

"Bro, you're missing out big time. Watch. I'm going to sort something out for you."

 _I really don't give a shit._

"Mhmm..." Sasuke mumbled before he was fast asleep.

* * *

The coldness of the grass gave the impression it was damp under the bear feet of two friends. Laying down a gingham blanket, Ino Yamanaka gracefully bent down to sit on it, whist Sakura Haruno comfortably plopped down beside her. The blonde girl swished her long ponytail (accidently whipping the pink haired girls face) after she straightened her skirt and opened her laptop.

An email sent to Ino was up on the screen, it contained nothing but a link, which was then clicked on. "This," Ino said, tilting the screen for Sakura to view better, "is a project a good friend of mine is doing." The webpage had a nice colour scheme of purples and some neutral colours, but what really attracted the attention of the green eyes beauty was the large printed title: Marriage Game.

"Marriage game?" she said questioningly.

"Mhmm," Ino smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "And I've already signed you up!" as soon as those words were said her hand went to slap Sakura's mouth shut, her manicured nails sparkling in the sunlight. "Okay. Let me explain," she slowly removed her hand, to make sure her pretty friend wouldn't spit out not-so-pretty insults at her. "Alright. Uh. Where should I start? Hmm. I have this friend. Her names Tenten and she's running this project slash study kind of thing to see if arranged marriages turn out to be more successful than love marriages." Blue met green to search for any indication of a reaction. There wasn't one, so she continued. "Yeah, so...you're going to get paired up with a guy and you're going to you know- get married. Don't worry there's not going to be a big wedding you have to splurge big bucks on or anything. You just have to sign a marriage contract. The being married part is completely legitimate though; like you will be this guys wife and he'll be your husband. It last for a month and at the end of the month you have to decide if you want to divorce each other or stay together."

Ino chanced a glance at the pinkette. She had never, ever, _ever_ seen her looking so outraged, it scared her terribly.

Before Sakura could speak she screamed "I REGRET NOTHING!" and made a run for it, Sakura following right after her.

"Ino you complete bitch! Cancel it! Now!"

"Never!"

"I'm being serious!" The growling was discernable for many feet away.

"Sorry bae but I couldn't if I wanted to. I signed a contract _myself_ guaranteeing your participation. Do you really want my sexy ass in jail? Because let me tell you now: I do **not** do orange."

Sakura just wanted to rip her hair out at her current predicament.

* * *

"Oi, Sasu-cakes," Naruto called as he approached a dark haired man.

"Hn. What." The egoistic Uchiha was sat on a designer leather sofa in the comfort of his vastly furnished living room, scrolling through his text messages on his phone. All conversations had names of different girls next to them. Some pictures too...

"Look who I brought," the Uzumaki boy said in a sing-song voice. Next to him stood the tall, broad shouldered Neji Hyuuga.

"Uchiha," Neji extended his hand in greeting, which Sasuke reluctantly took. He gave him the _wtf you doing_ here look. "So I've heard you've never had a serious relationship before."

Sasuke wanted to band his head on a rock. Who the fuck cares if he's ever had one or not? Not him- that's for sure.

"Don't you cry Uchiha, I have something you could do to show you're _really_ committed," the Hyuuga smirked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before boredly saying "what?"

"My _long-term_ , girlfriend whom I like _very_ much is doing a project that you might be interested in. I'm sure Uzumaki will explain it to you as soon as I leave, I'm just here to tell you you've got your place- which you can also thank Uzumaki for."

Naruto ginned brightly, even though he was whimpering like a scared puppy inside. "Yeah Teme, I signed you up for this project Tenten's doing called 'Marriage Game'. I know it sounds bad but let me explain it to you over some food, girls and _lots_ of alcohol and you'll be fine."

 _Or should I pray_ _ **I'll**_ _be fine after he's done beating the crap out of me._

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Long time no writey ^-^" I just came up with this idea today and hope you like it all! It was inspired by the show 'Perfect Match' on Channel 4...which by the way I do not own lol cx Just putting it out there...**

 **I was thinking of writing lemons in this story and I think I most likey am going to but I've never wrote one before so I don't know... Tell me if you want one and I'll try my best hehe c:**

 **I want you guys to know that I was Bananamilkshake101 before but I changed it :3 Yeah I'm a new person now B) aha**

 **Please review if you enjoyed- like pleeaaasssee because I love to know what you beautiful peoples think (see the flattery c; )**

 **I love getting long reviews (hint hint), it really makes writing all the more worthwhile than it already is =D**

 **Gosh how I love rambling on in one sided conversations ^-^**

 **P.S I don't know when you should expect the next update but fingers crossed it's soon :D**


End file.
